Dreamland
by evilswanqueen101
Summary: AU. What if Emma and Regina knew each other before Emma came to Storybrooke and Emma knew all about Fairytale Land and they were dating, how would that play out. I rewrote the story
1. Prologue

**Story Title: Dreamland**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: AU. What if Emma and Regina knew each other before Emma came to Storybrooke and Emma knew all about Fairytale Land and they were dating, how would that play out**

**Pairings: Emma Swan/ Regina Mills/ Evil Queen**

**AN: I rewrote the chapter so there will be a lot of changes.**

**AN: I do not own OUAT or the characters but there will be some new characters that I have made up.**

* * *

><p><em>She finally fell asleep after just staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She wasn't very fond of sleeping because all of her dreams seemed to take place in a pitch black room with pitch black face flashing before her eyes. But this one was different, she was in a room that appeared to be a girl's room.<em>

_The room had bright pink walls, something that she would never be able to be surrounded with. There was a bed with black comforters and two black dressers on either side of it. Against the wall furthest from her there was a chest probably filled with private things. Before she could turn away she hears soft sobs coming from the corner next to it._

"_Hello?" She asks and the sobs immediately stops. _

"_Hey, my name is Emma, I promise I won't hurt you," she says after she find the source of the cries. About a foot away from her a girl stands up and turns around. The girl has long, luscious, brown hair, and is about three inches shorter than the blond. Through her blood shot eyes Emma can tell she has pretty brown eyes. The brown-haired brunette was dressed in a long blue dress that showed off her arms, which Emma noticed had bruises all over them._

_Emma takes a hesitant step forward and the girl takes a step backwards. "Hey, I won't hurt you. What's your name? Can you tell me your name? "Emma asks softly,_

"_M-My N-Name is Re-Regina," the girl replies quietly._

"_Can I touch you Regina?_

"_No, no you can't mother hurts anyone who shows kindness to me!" Regina exclaims._

"_I don't see anyone around to stop me," Emma says as she steps forward and wrap Regina in her arms. After a few minutes Regina relaxes and breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. After about ten minutes Regina calms down and notices that Emma is starting to disappear. "No you can't go," she cries._

_ I have to go but I promise I'll be back," Emma reassures her until she's gone completely. But after a few seconds she realizes that she doesn't know when the next time she sees her will be._

* * *

><p>"What the-"The Mayor breathes as she awakes from the weirdest dream she's ever had. When she looks over at the alarm it reads 5 AM, an hour later she's ready for the day and leaves her mansion with a feeling that something was about to change.<p>

After running a town where no one remembers the day before on auto pilot, Regina begins her journey home. On the way she passes Mr. Gold's pawnshop and decides to stop by.

"Well hello Madam Mayor," Mr. Gold welcomes as she enters the shop.

"I have a question for," Regina says dismissively.

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard of anyone having dreams that felt like they were actually living them in the Enchanted Forest?" she asks nervously.

"And why your Majesty would you need to know that?" Gold asks with a smirk.

"Just answer the question, imp" Regina snaps.

"Well, the dream you are describing is called a soul mate dreamland. While most dreams show your deepest desire, a soul mate dreamland is where you and your destined soul mate are put in a world where only the two of you exist. Of course the two of you have the ability to manipulate it to make yourselves comfortable." Mr. Gold explains.

"Thank you," Regina says as she leaves. On the rest of the walk home the only thing Regina can think of is: _How is it possible that she is my soul mate?_

* * *

><p>Rinnng! Rinnng! Rinnng! Is all that Emma Swan hears when she wakes up after the weird dream with Regina.<p>

"Emma sweetheart I hope you're up you have to be at the bus stop in an hour" Emma's mother yells up the stairs.

"I'm coming mom," Emma yells back, as she enters the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later Emma reemerges in dressed in some faded blue jeans and a Ramones shirt with a flannel wrap around her waist, and heads down the stairs. When she reaches the kitchen she sees her dad at the head of the table her sister Sara next to him, while her mom was cooking dinner.

A year ago Emma would've thought that being this happy was possible for her. Emma and Sara Belle were both found close by each other as babies so the system labeled them as sisters and kept them together when they went from home to home. That was until they met Frank and Anabelle Swan. Anabelle and Frank were the best thing that's ever happened to Emma in a long time. She finally had the family she always wished for.

"Emma do you have any plans or after school," Frank asked.

"Yep Ally talked me into trying out for cheerleading with her" Emma replied.

"Cheerleading, I thought you told her you would rather roll into a hole and die than try out for something like that," Sara said laughing.

"I'm only doing it to past time until basketball season, Sara Belle," Emma says mockingly with a smile when Sara growls.

"Girls, eat then you have to get to the bus, and your father and I have to get to work," Anabelle reprimands. Anabelle was a Gynecologist, while Frank was a Lawyer. After hearing the tone of their mother's voice Sara and Emma scarf down what's left on their plates and runs out the door. On the way to the bus stop the only thing on Emma's mind is: _I can't wait to see Regina again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Italics are references to Emma and Regina's dreamland.<strong>

**AN: Somewhere along the lines I will make this a crossover, I just haven't figured out when. **

**AN: I still will be uploading irregularly because I have school and after school activities.**

**AN: Any suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't on any of OUAT's characters**

* * *

><p><em>It's been two weeks since Regina has seen Emma in her dreams, so she assumed that maybe Gold was wrong. That of course was until she fell asleep and ended up in a bedroom that she knew wasn't hers as a child. <em>

_This bedroom had dark blue walls with Green hand drawn pictures on them. Against the wall right under the window laid a bed which had blue and green comforters. On wall opposite she saw a desk with a bunch of books and a computer. Next to that was a closet that seemed to be open. Before she could look through it she heard a voice behind her._

"_So you've entered my place of solitude not a lot of people have this opportunity," Emma said with a smile._

"_You have a thing for blue and green don't you"_

"_And you have a thing for pink" Emma said with an eyebrow raise_

"_My mother picked out the colors," Regina replied quietly._

"_How about we sit and get to know each other," Emma said as she sat on her bed. At first Regina hesitates, but after a few seconds she complies. While waiting to see if Emma would start the conversation Regina picks at the tie die shirt that she knows Emma picked out for her._

"_So Miss Regina, do you have a last name?"_

"_Mills. Regina Mills."_

"_Ok. Well I'm Emma Swan."_

_Regina didn't know how to continue so she just sat there hoping that Emma would say something else. Of course that didn't happen. After about five minutes Regina decided to break the silence. _

"_Emma, Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked cautiously._

"_Sure, But I have the option to veto it," Emma says as lays down on her bed completely to get comfortable._

"_Do you believe in magic?"_

"_Do I believe in magic? That's the weirdest thing anyone has ever asked me," Emma says with a snort._

"_This isn't funny Swan," Regina frowns and turns away from Emma._

"_Regina" No answer._

"_Reginaaa" Emma whines. "I'm sorry, I won't laugh"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I pinky promise" At Regina's confused face," You know it's a promise people make and they aren't allowed to break it, here give me your hand." When Regina gives Emma her hand she watch as the blonde wrapped her pale pinky around her olive pinky. "See, now I absolutely, positively can't break this promise. Now what does magic have to do with anything."_

"_Magic is the reason we are here in this room-"_

"_So it isn't just my imagination?" Emma cuts her off._

"_No it isn't think of it as a room that we both chose to be in," Regina decided not to tell her about the soul mate thing. "We have the ability to change anything, I guess that's why we're in your room this time."_

"_So you want me to believe that you are a real person and not a part of my imagination?" Emma asked seriously._

"_Yes" _

"_And how do you plan on proving that?"_

"_Watch," before Emma could ask anything Regina was surrounded with purple smoke. When the smoke disappeared the most gorgeous creature that she has ever seen. Standing in front of Emma was someone who could only describe as a queen. The woman standing before her was not the Regina she met but what seemed to be an older Regina. She wore leather pants, a black corset, and some killer knee high boots. And to top it all off her hair was in a sleek, high ponytail, and her hair seemed to go on for days. _**(Imagine what Regina wore on the pilot episode).**

"_So do you believe me now?" Regina asked in a sultry voice._

"_Uh- Huh" Was all Emma could get out. "So are you going to tell me the whole story or am I going to have to guess."_

_Before Regina could get anything out they heard an alarm go off. "Sorry dear, but it seems like we have to get up," Regina was able to get out before she disappeared._

* * *

><p>Emma woke up with the biggest shit-eating smile ever. All she could think about was the look of Regina's boobs in that corset. When she looks at the clock she sees that it's 11 Am and since it was the weekend she did what she always did until her best friend Allison came over. She walked over to her desk, picked up her sketchbook and started to draw. An hour later when she hears a knock at the front door she decides to let Sara answer it and takes a look at the now finish drawing. She never knows what she's drawing until it's finished, and this one surprised her. She realized she drew Regina right down to her perfect scar above he lips. <em>I'll have to ask her about that when I see her. <em>

"Hey Em" She hears from her bedroom doorway.

"Hey Ally,"

"You ready to go," You see during those two weeks that Emma and Regina didn't see other Emma made the cheerleading team along with Allison. Today the entire team were going to be hanging out at the mall.

"Yea, sure just let me get my shoes," Emma replied as she slide into her black sandals.

"So how are you? Sara said you haven't been sleeping well lately," Sara asked with concern written all over her face.

"I've been sleeping better. And just because you dating my sister and are my best friend doesn't mean that you need to know everything about me," Emma said with a smug grin on her face after noticing Ally's blush. Before Ally could reply the girls could hear a horn blow outside and hear Sara yell up the stairs.

"You guys better get out there before they bust my ear drums or something."

"Come on let's go before your girl busts my ear drum," Emma tells Ally with a wince.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Yes, I understand the importance of increasing the funds for the school, Ms. Johnson," Regina said. "Now, would you please leave."<p>

"Yes, Madam Mayor, sorry for disturbing you," Ms. Johnson stammers, as she walks out of the room.

"Uh, I'm surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles."

All Regina could think about all day is Emma. She wondered what Emma was doing, who she was talking to, but most of all how Emma would take everything. She didn't even know how to bring up the subject of the curse, or the fact that that she cast the curse herself. Before she could think more of it she hears her office door open, and in walks none other than Mr. Gold.

"What do you want Gold,"

"How's it going with your new found soul mate, Dearie?" Gold asked innocently.

"None of your business,"

"You're right it isn't any of my business but I do want you to know that you can come to me if you need any help with the dreamland," Gold's voice seemed to be laced with concern.

"I'll keep that in mind, now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to do"

"Yes I understand, see you around town Regina," Gold said as he let himself out of her office.

The rest of the day went by fast with Regina finishing up any extra paperwork, going home eating dinner and having a glass wine. And cuddling in bed with a nice book she wasn't half way through with the page when dreamland drew her in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there wasn't a lot of Regina And I am sorry for that.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**_i DO NOT OWN OUAT'S CHARACTERS_**

**_AN: Sorry for the delay I've been busy with school_**

* * *

><p><em>Now this environment was way different from the last two. They were in what looked a gigantic castle. Emma saw a room drenched in black and purple. She had to admit it was pretty cool. When Regina looked around she saw her castle from the enchanted forest.<em>

"_This must've been your castle when your were queen," Emma felt odd talking in past tense seeing as she was standing face to face with teenage Regina._

"_Yes, but you already knew that didn't you, Ms. Swan," Regina asked with an eyebrow quirk._

"_Before falling asleep I may have been thinking about where you lived when you were queen," Emma answered sheepishly. "I didn't realize what I did until we ended up here, so does our wardrobe adapt to where we're at in the dreamland." She asked while motioning to her and Regina's outfits. _

_Regina had on a purple long gown that stopped at her ankles, her feet were encased in black 2-inch hells. While Emma was dressed in brown breeches, white undershirt with collars with ruffles, a green overcoat, and some brown knee-high boots._

"_Wow!" Emma exclaimed," So instead of you having a thing for pink, you have a thing for purple," Emma asked causing a deep red blush to appear on Regina's cheek._

"_Tell me about your day, Emma" Regina changed the subject while sitting down on a lavender chaise in front of them. _

"_Well there isn't much to tell," Emma said sitting down next to Regina._

"_I will be the judge of that,"_

"_Well I went to the movies with the cheerleading team, and sat next to Ally the whole time, that was honestly the only good thing about today" Emma explained._

"_What cheerleading team? And who is Ally?" Regina asked with a hint of jealousy._

"_Don't be jealous Allison is my best friend and she talked me into joining the cheerleading team" Emma smirked._

"_I'm not jealous" Regina said crossing her arms, which caused something to fall out of her hands._

"_Whoa is that a book," Emma picks it up and read the title. "The Giver, I read this once it was ok, but why do you have it"_

"_I fell asleep with it," Regina said._

"_So does that mean if we fall asleep with something in our hands then it will follow us into the dream world," _

"_Yes, I guess so"  
>"So you were jealous for a few seconds there. Can I ask why?" she steps closer to Regina.<em>

"_I'm not jealous, I just want to know who she is," Regina takes a step back._

"_Don't worry I only have eyes for one person" Emma says, "But I don't think she feel the same,"_

"_How do you know if you don't ask," Regina quietly replies._

_Emma parent taught her that actions speak louder than words. So instead of telling Regina what she wanted, she did what she wanted. She kissed the one person she couldn't stop thinking about since the first day she met her. At first Regina didn't react but when she processed what was going on she kissed Emma back passionately._

_Emma had only kissed one person before and it was at a pool party. It was some girl from a catholic school that wanted to escape from the church world or something. After that day she didn't hear from or see the girl again. Know that she thinks about it she doesn't even remember the girl's name. _

_The only people that Regina had kissed was Daniel and the king. Neither kiss felt like this though. She felt like she was floating, like she wasn't really there because she felt lightweight. Like she could blow away any moment. Before the kiss could turn into something more, and breathing became a necessary, they pulled apart breathing heavily._

"_So. That was amazing," Emma said with a smile on her face._

"_Mmhmm," Was all Regina could get out._

"_So what does this mean for us?" Emma asked._

"_What do you want it to mean?" Regina asked afraid of what Emma would say._

"_I want to be with you," Emma said putting her head down._

_Regina lifts Emma head by her chin, "Oh Emma you have to understand that we cant be together outside of the dreamland. Are you willing to only be with me here?"_

_Emma nods her head vigorously. "Yes, I would be with you anywhere, and I know one day we'll be able to be together outside of our dreams,"_

"_What about the fact that I'm the evil queen?"_

"_I don't care about all of that your perfect just the way you are evil queen or not"  
>"I cursed a whole land I don't deserve to be happy"<em>

_ "Yes you do, can we not talk about any of this, all I want to do is kiss you until we have to wake up," and that is just what she did. She started a full blown make out session until they heard Regina's alarm._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I do not own any of OUAT Characters**

* * *

><p><em>"My birthday's tomorrow," Emma and Regina were laying on a grassy sort of land. With Regina's head on Emma's chest. <em>

_ "Mhmm, and how old will you be," Regina asked._

_ "16, you wanna know what I want." _

_ "What do you want Em."_

_ "I want to know your story," Those words coming out of Emma's mouth caused Regina to sit up and stare at Emma astonished. "You know, so I can understand the reason why you did the things you did," Emma explained sheepishly._

_ "I don't know if that's a good idea Swan," Regina said putting her defenses up._

_ "I know you might not be ready to share your story but as you girlfriend I think I have the right to know about your past," Emma countered, "Plus aren't you ready to let someone know why you became the Evil Queen."_

_ "I understand that you want to know everything about me but you don't understand Emma this will make you change your mind about me you won't lo- care about me anymore" Regina hoped Emma didn't catch the slip the slip that came out of her mouth._

_ "The stuff you tell me won't make me __**care **__about you any less, babe. If anything it'll make me __**care**__ about you more." Hearing the emphasis on the word care made Regina's heart swell. _

_ "Fine, seeing as I won't get you to change your mind about this, I tell you my story," Seeing Emma ready to celebrate Regina continued, "But you have to wait until tomorrow since that is your birthday," she says as she straddles Emma. What Emma didn't know was that Regina was contemplating whether she really should tell Emma or not. On one hand she wanted Emma to know the truth. But on the other she didn't want Emma to hate her or think she was evil like everyone else did. She was brought out of her thoughts by Emma's voice._

_ "Hey babe, you ok"_

_ "Yes of course, now where were we" Regina husked. Before Emma could question her more she smashed their lips together. And made Emma and herself forget about the conversation they just had._

* * *

><p>After the dream with Emma Regina was on edge all day. She woke up with this feeling that she just couldn't shake. All she wanted was to open up to Emma about everything, but where was she supposed to start. Now she finds herself at the dinner waiting for the waitress to come take her order when she hears the bell chime. Looking up she see Mr. Gold walk in and sit two tables in front of her.<p>

"Hello Madam Mayor, may I take your order?" Ruby asks.

"I would like a chicken salad and a strawberry milkshake, please" That made Ruby pause, not the please because Regina says that all the time, but the milkshake. Never in her days of working at her Granny's diner have she ever had Regina order anything sweet. _Something was wrong, Ruby thought_, and she wasn't the only one worrying.

Ten minutes later Ruby came back with her order and Mr. Gold thought that would be the best time to make his move, and walks over to Regina's table.

"What do you want Gold?" Regina hisses.

"How are you doing, Dearie?"

"Why does it matter to you."

"I know that this boring town isn't making you frown like that so my only other guess is it's your dreams," Gold sits down," Why don't you tell me what's going on."  
>" She wants to know about my past."<p>

"So your soul mate is a girl"

"If you're here to judge then you can leave,"

"Do you want to tell her?"

"Does it matter," Gold gives her a look. "Yes," She says quietly and looks down at her salad.

"Then tell her," He says as he gets up and leaves.

Regina was taken aback by the sincere concern pouring out of his mouth but now that she thought about it, it wasn't that shocking.

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Forest Past<strong>

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Regina yelled.

"Yes you can Dearie, you have to let your emotions tap into your magic," Rumplestiltskin replied back to the young girl.

"I am" Regina calmly stated.

"No you're trying to tap into your magic, now try again," The minute the words came out of his mouth Regina was trying all over again. She let all of the feeling she felt for Snow White come to the surface: Anger, Revenge, and surprisingly Love. Before she had time to contemplate that feeling she felt a force throw her back.

"REGINA!" was the last thing she heard before her world faded to black.

When she awoke a while later she was I what seemed to be a little girl's room. She took a look around before her eyes collided with the ones by a door. "How are you feeling Dearie?"

"Like a ton of bricks were dropped on my head," She said and hearing him laugh caused her to chuckle to herself before grimacing at the pain. The next thing she knows Rumples across the room looking her over.

"Are you ok Dearie?"

"Why do you care?" Regina asks him.

"Because someone needs to," He says before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, not giving her the chance to question him.

**I just don't like evil Rumple like the show is portraying, and you'll see why soon.**


	5. Author's note

**AN: I won,t be updating this story until either Christmas Eve, or Christmas day. Because I have a lot of things to finish at school before the end of the semester. And I am also starting another story. So don't worry I will continue.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas all you readers**

**I don't own any of OUAT'S characters **

* * *

><p>"I never had a good life. My mother only wanted a Queen, while all I wanted was to be happy. You can see how that caused us to bump heads constantly. If I didn't have good etiquette or wasn't good at my studies, I was punished," Regina sighed," Sometimes she would use her magic to suffocate me, or she would use different weapons her favorite was a whip with nine tails on the end of it ,"When she finished there were tears pouring out of her eyes. But when Emma reached over to try to comfort her she pushed her away.<p>

"My mother never showed me an ounce of love only pain and when I would look over at my father to get him to stop her he would just stand there. He was a coward scared of the woman who as supposed to be his equal and it didn't matter I cried out for him or not. And the worst part about it was that after all of the pain when he would sit in my room and tend to my wounds he would sit there and proceed to apologize over and over again. When I was 17 mother hired a new stable boy, Daniel. The minute I met him I knew he was different because every time I saw him he would do something to show that I was worth it. No matter how much I warned him about my mother he would always be there for me." Emma noticed the blissful smile on her face while she was talking.

"He knew how much I loved horses so he decided to make that love of horses a good memory. We rode our horses' through the field and to this lake, where he had this amazing picnic set up, and to end the most romantic picnic I've ever had he kissed me. It was a sweet but passionate kiss made me hope, hope that I could escape my mother, that I could be happy." It seemed like the tears were coming harder and faster after that.

"But of course my happiness never lasts long. A few months later we were in the stables we heard a scream, and looked over and saw a girl struggling on a horse, and of course I had to save her. After she had calmed down enough she informed me that her name was Snow White." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Regina was the Evil Queen but she didn't think she was Snow White's Evil Queen.

"Later that evening I was called down from my room where King Leopold was present in order to give me his thanks for saving his daughter. But that wasn't the only reason he was there. He got down on one knee and proposed to me. I was speechless, there was no way I could marry someone who was twice my age. And of course my silence didn't sit right with mother, so she excepted the proposal for me." She said with venom.

"After the king left the room I rushed out to the stables where I told Daniel everything. He said that we'll run away, and I agreed. Before I left I kissed him not knowing we had an audience, and when she made herself noticed I turned face to face with Snow. She tried to run but I caught her and begged her not to tell anyone what she saw." Regina said.

"The next night I went to meet Daniel in the stables so we could leave but before we even made it to the door my mother came in and I just knew something bad was about to happen. And I was right. Mother lured Daniel with a false acceptance, before she rip his heart out right in front of me," Regina was full on sobbing now, and when Emma reached out to her she didn't pull away this time. Instead she threw her arms around Emma's neck.

When Regina had finally calmed down, and her breathing had slowed down. She resumed her story, "A week later when I was being fitted for my wedding dress, Snow came into the room jumping up and down. She said 'You must be excited to be marrying Daniel.' When I explained to her that I was marrying her father and not Daniel because he ran away, she admitted telling my mother about Daniel in the first place. All I remember was seeing red when she said that she told my secret. And I understand that she was a child and that all she wanted was for me to be happy. But all I could think about was that she ruined my chance at being happy.

"My marriage to the king was so terrible that at times I wanted to take my own life. He never paid any attention to me, and when he did it was only to get what he wanted. Snow was his world and I hated her more every day because she had everything while I had nothing. So I planned Leopold's death, and when Snow found out she dubbed me as the Evil Queen. When she found her true love I vowed to do everything in my power to ruin her happy ending, which is why I cast the curse, and that's what brings us her." she concluded her story.

"You wanted to take away her happy ending," at Regina's confused face, "You wanted to take away her happy ending you didn't want to kill her, which in my book doesn't make you all bad," Emma said. Before Regina had a chance to contradict her Emma threw her arms around her waist and smashed their lips against Regina's. When Regina pulled away, "Make me forget Em." Regina pleaded.


	7. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF ONCE'S CHARACTERS**

**Sorry for the delay ladies and gents**

* * *

><p>A week later Regina was worried she hasn't seen Emma since she told her everything. She was afraid that Emma realized how broken she was and didn't want to be with her anymore, but that didn't stop her from visiting the dreamland every night for the last week. She had to have hope, at least that's what Gold said when she brought up her worries to him. She wondered what caused his change of heart when it came to her. Even after his pep talk Regina was just still too worried, so she kept saying that this would be the last time she entered the dreamland.<p>

She was I the midst of eating when the schoolteacher Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White came in. Ever since Emma said what she said about Regina not killing Snow, all she could think about was why she couldn't kill Snow. Every time she had the chance something made her chicken out. And seeing her walking into the dinner with that cheerful smile on her face made her realize why she couldn't. She never really blamed her for Daniel's death no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't. Maybe it was because she knew that Snow didn't the actual mean to hurt her or that she knew her mother was the actual cause of all her pain. She needed to make it right she wasn't very fond of the Evil person she became, and if she was being honest to herself, she actually cared about Snow. But she would never admit that out loud.

"Hello Madam Mayor, how have you been," Mary Margaret asked cautiously. No one knew what Regina's mood would be like.

"I'm fine thank you for asking," Regina said with a genuine smile, _God what is happening to me_.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked timidly.

"Sure go ahead"  
>"So I've notice you seem happier lately, do you want share," <em>And there she is being nosy.<em>

"And what does that have to do with you?" Regina snapped.

"I just thought you would want to talk about it, that's all" Mary Margaret stumbled along her words.

"Well you thought wrong, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be," _Far away from you_, she thought in her head

* * *

><p>"Emma Swan, if you don't get down here right this minute I won't let you and your sister go to the mall this weekend," Anabelle yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Swan hurry your as- butt up, I am not missing out on some new kicks just because you want to look cute while playing basketball," Sara yelled up after her.

"I'm looking for my sketchbook you idiot," Emma yelled

"Check under your bed" Her mother said, and Emma did just that.

"Found it," She said running down stairs.

Today was a good day for Emma. It was her first game during the basketball season, and she was also planning something special for Regina. After hearing Reina's story she just wanted to make her happy. She just hoped that Regina wasn't mad at her for being MIA for the past week. For the first time in forever she wanted some else other than herself to be happy. So she decided that she was going to plan a surprise for the love of her life. Yes you thought correct Emma loves Regina and she plans on telling her in the most romantic way ever.

* * *

><p><em>The first thing she noticed was that she was in the stables surrounded by horses. Regina assumed that she was reliving the Daniel's death. That was of course before she noticed her favored horse Rociante standing in front of her with a note. She picked up the note and read what it said<em>. **Climb on the horse and meet me at lake (You know where it is)- Em. **_Regina couldn't wait to see what Emma had planned, she climb on her horse and started off with a gallop right from the start. When she made it deeper into the forest she notices candles leading up to a blanket laying on the ground. _

"_Hey beautiful," She hears from behind a tree. When she turns over she sees the one person she been thinking about all week Emma. Before Emma as a chance to do or say anything Regina jumps into her arms and wraps her arms around her neck,_

"_Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, bit what is all this for," Regina mumbles into her neck._

_ "I've been busy all week trying to comprehend everything you told me, along with everything else going on in my life I couldn't find the tie or the energy to come and see you. And now that I've found the time I decided to do something special for you. So here we are a picnic near the lake just like Daniel did for you. I wanted to do something I knew would make you feel better after telling me everything you told me." Before Emma had a chance to continue Regina kissed her._

_ "Thank you," Regina whispered._

_ "You're welcome now lets eat," Emma replied. That set Regina into action she sat down next to Emma. While the younger girl took out their food Regina sat a thought about how similar Emma was to Daniel, but so different in also. When Emma was finished the girls sat in comfortable silence. After about ten minutes Emma polled something else out of the basket. When Regina looked over she noticed Emma had a notebook and a jewelry Box. _

_ "When you said that we would be able to bring things here I started thinking about things that I could give you." Emma said as she opened the Jewelry box, inside was a necklace with a swan pendant. _

_ "All of the swan women in my family has one so I thought I could give this to you, seeing as though one day I want you to become a swan," Emma explained sheepishly._

"_It's beautiful Em,"Regina exclaimed._

"_I know you'll only be able to wear it in or dream, but I hope to someday give it to you in real life. I mean that's only if I actually meet you in real life and-"Regina cut her off with a chaste kiss before she could continue on._

"_It's perfect Em and I know that one day we will meet outside of our drams. You just have to be patient, "Regina said. "Now how about you tell me what's in that book." _

_Instead of telling her, she handed the book over to Regina. When Regina opened the book a gasp escaped her mouth. Inside of the book was a bunch of pictures of none other than Regina herself. There was picture after picture of young Regina and even pictures of the older Regina. But Regina's favorite picture had to be the picture of her face, with the Evil queen taking up half of it, and young Regina taking up the other half. _

"_Why does this picture look like this?" _

"_It's supposed to represent the fact that every Villain has good in them" Emma mumbled._

"_I amazing," she says as she rips the page out of the book._

"_Whoa, why did you do that?"_

"_Because I wanted to." Regina turned towards Emma and took a deep breath._

"_After Daniel I didn't think that I could ever fall in love again. But Emma Swan I love you." Regina said with tears spilling down her eyes._

"_I love you too Regina," Emma saying that put a huge smile on Regina face. Seeing the smile on Regina's beautiful, Emma lunged forward and kissed her deeply and proceeded to show Regina how much she loved her. With one thought going through her head, __**this is what it feels like to love and be loved.**_

* * *

><p>Regina was reluctant to wake up the next morning when she heard her alarm going off. But she had a town to run. So of course she got up and started her morning routine. When she was finished taking her shower she walked over to the mirror and started on her hair and that was when she noticed the new piece of jewelry around her neck. The swan necklace that Emma had given her. Which can only mean that she had the drawing Emma had made her. She ran into her room and started looking. She really didn't have to look that far because when she turned her head towards her bed table the picture was sitting there surrounded by a frame.<p> 


	8. A

**I will not be updating for a while because I am going to be participating in SwanQueen week. But when it is over I will be back on the fanfic writing boat.**


End file.
